


Confused Omega

by Trippyxdevil



Series: Kuroo; a shameless alpha [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Love Triangles, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Bokuto, Omega Kenma, One-Sided Love, alpha akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trippyxdevil/pseuds/Trippyxdevil
Summary: “You can live an awful little lie, or you can live a perfect life with me” kuroo stated, his gaze fixed on bokuto, who was looking down at his stomach.“Kuroo, stop” bokuto said, he couldn’t believe this was happening.-Or, Bokuto commits a mistake and now he has to live with the fact that he either lives an awful lie, or tells the painful truth; both have the same amount of consequences.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Kuroo; a shameless alpha [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776424
Comments: 35
Kudos: 83





	1. What do I say?

**Author's Note:**

> This is sequel to my previous work; shameless alpha, please read that one before reading this one so the plot with make more sense, I hope you enjoy this sequel, Also please leave kudos if you enjoyed, it’s greatly appreciated! Now let the story commence!

Bokuto didn’t go to school that Monday morning, his mom insisted on taking him to the clinic right away. He gave her a nervous smile as they got into the car, but the whole way there he could only think about what to tell kuroo, and what to tell akaashi. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he received a message; it was from the alpha he didn’t want to hear from. He ignored the message but his phone kept vibrating. His mother was now looking at him weird, he gave a smile before opening his phone to read the six messages he had received. 

Kubroo: ‘Yo’  
Kubroo: ‘I told kenma, he cursed me out’  
Kubrio: ‘He called me shameless’  
Kubroo: ‘Anyways, if you’re really pregnant I’ll take responsibility’  
Kubroo: ‘Meet me after school, at the same train station as always’  
Kubroo: ‘Love you my pretty omega’ 

Bokuto glared at the screen, he gave out a huge sigh, How in the hell did the alpha know that he was pregnant? Unless-bokuto Shut his phone off, his face showed obvious anger, his mother realized this and laughed. 

“Mood swings are normal sweetie, but what caused you to be so upset?” She asked, her tone very sweet and gentle, 

“It’s Nothing Mom, my favorite anime got cancelled, that’s all” he replied, his voice trying to hide his anger. However when they arrived at the clinic he ran to the bathroom and locked the door, he let the tears he was holding back escape, and he yelled into his sweater. 

‘That dipshit did this on purpose! He got me pregnant on purpose!’ Bokuto thought, he stayed in the restroom for a good five minutes, before coming out and sitting beside his mom who was filling out paper work, he glanced around and came upon a pregnant woman who was leaning in to her husband’s shoulder, he had his hands wrapped around her stomach, caressing it lightly. Bokuto pouted and looked away, he wished that the children were akaashi’s, so that the alpha could hold him the same way. 

Bokuto Had his head buried in his hand, when finally he and his mom were called, they walked in and the nurse did the usual procedure, checking weight and height, except this time they handed him something.

“We need a urine sample for the test, so would you please use the restroom while I lead your mother to the room” 

“S-sure” Bokuto’s face was bright red, he felt really uncomfortable. 

\- 

Bokuto was gripping his mother’s hand tightly as the doctor confirmed the truth he already knew. 

“Congratulations! You’re pregnant!” The doctor said with a huge smile, the nurse was also smiling too. Bokuto gave a smile, but his held more lies than truth, he was incredibly disappointed, he didn’t want to be pregnant, especially not with the children of another alpha. Bokuto and his mom left after scheduling another appointment, bokuto texted kuroo as he got in the car. 

-

Kuroo was in the middle of class when he suddenly felt his phone vibrate. He sneaked a glance making sure the teacher wasn’t paying attention to him, he quickly opened his phone, and saw the messages from his omega. 

Brokuto: ‘you’re an asshole’  
Brokuto: ‘I’m pregnant’  
Brokuto: ‘I hate you’ 

Kuroo than saw a photo that confirmed what he hoped for, bokuto was indeed pregnant, exactly a whole month. He smiled so smugly before realizing the teacher was now right in front of his desk. The teacher was giving him a glare before sighing, holding out her hand. 

“Yes?” Kuroo asked, stuffing his phone back into his pocket, 

“Don’t play dumb kuroo, hand me what you have” she said, Kuroo handed her a packet of chewing gum, she groaned in frustration. 

“Kuroo please, give me your phone” she said, the class was now looking at both of them, wondering if kuroo was about to pull a good or bad move. 

“Sorry mrs. Yuu I don’t have one” he said smugly, she sighed once more, 

“Last chance kuroo” she said her hand still out, he reached into his bag and gave her another packet of chewing gum. She glared at kuroo, 

“Principal’s office now!” She yelled, the whole class was startled, but kuroo wanted to leave the class, it was boring now that he had something to look forward to after school. 

-

Bokuto was standing patiently at the train station, he didn’t want to meet with the alpha that ruined everything, but he had no other choice. The next train came to a stop and he saw the messy, black, bed hair sticking out from the crowd, kuroo came out with kenma right beside him. As soon as the alpha saw the omega he ran towards bokuto, forgetting all about kenma, he opened up his arms and wrapped himself around the shorter male. Bokuto didn’t hug him back, but he blushed at the embrace. ‘Akaashi is never this affectionate’ bokuto thought, he loved his mate, but kuroo wasn’t at all like him, in both sex and personality. 

Kenma walked towards both of them, he greeted bokuto, before informing kuroo that he would be leaving. Kuroo nodded, and saw the pudding haired boy walk away. Now it was just them two, kuroo let go after a few minutes, and touched Bokuto’s stomach. 

“So how was the appointment?” Kuroo asked, he already knew the answer, but he wanted the omega to confirm it. 

“You’re a piece of shit, you did this to me on purpose, you forgot the fucking Condom” bokuto replied, shoving the alpha. 

“You didn’t care when I was inside you, why do you care now?” Kuroo said, his tone sounded rough. 

“Because I’m pregnant! You got me pregnant!” Bokuto yelled, they were receiving stares from people walking by, kuroo didn’t feel a hint of embarrassment but bokuto was quite the opposite. 

“My bad, but if I didn’t do it than akaashi wouldn’t do it either, you’re my omega, and those are my kids” kuroo said wrapping a hand possessively around bokuto’s waist. The owl like boy tried to pry the hands off his waist but it wouldn’t budge, they were walking out of the station and towards the usual restaurant they visited. 

“No, kuroo stop, I came to tell you to leave me and the kids alone, you aren’t my mate” bokuto said stopping, kuroo glared back at him, almost causing the omega to whimper. Kuroo walked back over to him, he leaned down into the omega’s ear. 

“You can live an awful little lie, or you can live a perfect life with me” kuroo stated, his gaze fixed on bokuto, who was only looking down at his stomach.

“Kuroo, stop” bokuto said, he couldn’t believe this was happening. He didn’t want this, he shoved the alpha, before running back to the station, the alpha was chasing after him. Bokuto reached the train before he felt his hand be tugged, bokuto was pulled into a kiss with kuroo. It was a bit harsh but still tender. They broke apart and kuroo smirked. 

“We’re mated, wether you like it or not” kuroo stated matter of factly, Bokuto scoffed, he pulled his hand out of the alpha’s grip. 

“There isn’t a ‘we’, never was, never will be, leave me alone” bokuto said before stepping into the train. He loved akaashi, he could never do this to the boy he loved.


	2. Great...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto goes home and finds both akaashi and his family, in his home. His unexpected news now is forced to be shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, also am I updating this to frequently, I honestly feel like I am, anyways there is a bit of drama, and unexpected ending. Now shall we begin?

Koutarou walked into his home, he was exhausted from the mental strain that kuroo and the kids were putting him through. He just wanted to take a nap, and not think about anything. 

As he put the key into his door to unlock it he was greeted by akaashi, who for once greeted him with a hug. Bokuto returned it, snuggling into the alpha’s neck. ‘Kuroo has a stronger grip, and he’s taller’ bokuto thought, he separated from akaashi, but his mate gripped his hand and walked him inside. Bokuto closed the door behind him, he was not excited at all for this. 

“Koutarou!” Bokuto’s mother yelled in glee, running over to hug her son, his father came over to hug him as well, however akaashi’s parents remained silent, but they did give him warm smiles. Both bokuto and akaashi sat down, both families congratulated bokuto once more before finally talking about the kids. 

“So How do you feel akaashi? You’re gonna be a dad” bokuto’s mother questioned, koutarou looked at his mate. Akaashi gave a slight smile, before answering. 

“It’s certainly unexpected, I never thought me and bokuto would be able to conceive a child together” akaashi said,

Bokuto felt himself getting anxious, ‘they aren’t your children, I betrayed you!’ Bokuto thought to himself, he was so deep in thought he missed the question that akaashi’s mother asked him. 

“Koutarou? Are you okay” bokuto’s dad asked, noticing that his son seemed really out of it. 

“Oh sorry, just thinking about volleyball, but may you please repeat the question mrs. Akaashi” bokuto said, he wanted this to end quickly.

“Oh I asked if you’re doing okay, like how are you handling my son’s possessiveness?” Mrs. Akaashi said with a chuckle, bokuto laughed too but his was obviously fake, and his mother noticed this.

“Um...g-good..it makes me f-feel secure” bokuto stuttered out, koutarou excused himself to use the restroom, he texted the one person he said to leave him alone. 

-

Kuroo kept writing every note of information, finals were coming up and he wanted to pass every test with perfect scores. He finished his last sentence, when he saw his phone flash, he opened it real quick. It was from the person he least expected it from. 

Brokuto: ‘yo...’  
Brokuto: ‘can you meet me at the train station in like five to ten minutes? 

Kuroo looked at his homework, half of the assignments weren’t due until another week, and he only had like three more left, he could use a break, he gave an immediate response. 

‘Sure babe’ 

\- 

Bokuto saw the message, he smiled at the screen before hearing a knock on the door. 

“Bokuto, it’s me, akaashi, you okay?” the boy said, bokuto put away his phone and opened the door. 

“Oh sorry, akaashi, I just felt a little anxious I’m fine now” bokuto said, he headed into his room, akaashi was behind him. He felt fangs graze his neck and he immediately pushed the alpha away. Akaashi looked at him with a confused expression, usually bokuto likes when he did that. 

“Is something up bokuto?” Akaashi said, as he wrapped his arms around the taller male’s waist and he felt his mate get tense, he was never like this. 

“N-no...it’s just...I don’t feel comfortable with our parents being here” bokuto said grabbing his sweater and sliding it on. 

“Where are you going?” Akaashi said, as he felt his mate push him aside to get his shoes. 

“I need fresh air...don’t wait for me...tell my parents I’m fine..I’ll be back eventually..” bokuto said, he felt the teeth about to bite his neck, he pushed akaashi off before the alpha could do so. 

“Don’t do that! I’ll see you tomorrow..” Bokuto said, leaving a very confused Akaashi in his room.

-

Kuroo was now the one waiting at the station patiently, it was around 6 in the evening, so it was getting pretty late. He glanced around and noticed an alpha wrapped around his omega possessively, the alpha glared at him and kuroo instantly looked away to look at his own omega. Bokuto greeted him with a smile, and he opened up his arms to let kuroo give him a hug. Kuroo hugged him instantly, picking him up from the ground. Kuroo put him down and licked where his mark was, bokuto let out a small moan. 

“Wanna get food first?” Kuroo asked, laughing a bit as he realized how red bokuto was. 

“Yeah sure..” bokuto knew it was wrong to meet up with the alpha, he was mated to someone else, however this alpha seemed to value him more than the other. 

-

Akaashi excused himself from the parents, he walked into Bokuto’s room and looked everywhere for anything that seemed suspicious. However he couldn’t find anything, he left, but he knew something was up with his omega, he just couldn’t figure out what it was.

-

Bokuto let a low moan as he felt the alpha’s tongue lick the mark, they were at kuroo’s house, and well one thing led to another kuroo began to get possessive, he had bokuto in his lap, his arms wrapped around Bokuto’s stomach, meanwhile he kept licking his mark. Bokuto had his hands over kuroo’s, he was so much more affectionate than akaashi, and much more possessive, if bokuto was under different circumstances he would’ve definitely gone with kuroo, but for now he was gonna have to keep this a secret. 

“My omega..” kuroo whispered into Bokuto’s ear, the omega smiled and kissed the alpha’s cheek, 

“Yeah...I’m your omega..” Bokuto said, kuroo’s arms tightened a bit more, and bokuto felt so loved, Yet he knew this was wrong, but it felt right, he was leaving some things hidden, but they would eventually be revealed.


	3. Tell me, I’ll understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto stays home due to morning sickness, his mom stays as well to take care of him, and begins to question her son, the conversation doesn’t end well at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter, okay this one will be a little dramatic, but I hope you enjoy, also this will be the first of the many consequences that bokuto will have to suffer through. Also please leave kudos if you enjoy it’s very greatly appreciated, now let’s start!

Bokuto got home late, he stayed with kuroo until midnight, they didn’t do anything, but kuroo kept promising him a future, if he chose him to be his alpha permanently. Bokuto said he had to think about it, and he came home late, his parents scolded him, but his mother suspected that something else was going on. 

As bokuto got up he immediately felt Nauseous, he rushed to the restroom and threw up, this morning sickness was really getting to him. His mother went to see her son, she said he shouldn’t go to school today either. He nodded before throwing up even more. His mother left and he laid down back in his bed, he texted kuroo. 

-

Kuroo woke up to the sound of his phone vibrating, he reached for his phone knocking down almost everything on his bedside table, except his lamp, and his actual phone. He flinched and groaned as he met the bright screen, he let his eyes adjust before opening his phone, he smiled as he realized the messages were from bokuto. 

Brokuto: ‘I just woke up only to vomit’  
Brokuto: ‘this sucks!’  
Brokuto: ‘also good morning!’ 

Kuroo sighed, before smiling into his pillow, he smirked at the thought of being preferred by the omega, who already had a mate. He felt his gym bag hit the back of his head, kuroo turned around and was greeted by kenma. The pudding haired boy was already fully dressed, kuroo checked the time and realized it was about to be 7:15, he sent a quick reply before getting off his bed and tripping into his closet to get his uniform. 

‘Morning beautiful’ 

-

Bokuto blushed, whenever he sent good morning texts to akaashi he would just say ‘good morning’ and that’s it. Bokuto’s thoughts were immediately interrupted as he saw his mom in the doorway smiling at him.

“I’m staying home with you honey, breakfast is waiting if you have the appetite to eat” she said before leaving into the living room. 

Bokuto got up, before sending one quick message to kuroo. 

‘Have a good day, also let’s meet up again after school’ 

Bokuto got a quick response, and he almost wanted to die of embarrassment. 

Kubroo: ‘have a good day too’  
Kubroo: ‘take care of my kids, and of yourself’  
Kubroo: ‘and that sweet ass of yours ;)’  
Kubroo: ‘see ya later beautiful, love ya’ 

Bokuto sent him a quick picture, before going into the living room with mom.

-

Kuroo was in the crowded subway when he felt his phone vibrate again, he reached for it and told kenma to open it and show it to him. Kenma gave him an annoyed look before agreeing, he opened kuroo’s phone and held it up for the taller male to see. He blushed, it was a mirror photo of bokuto holding his stomach. And the message made him wish he didn’t have to go to school.

Brokuto: ‘we’re waiting for you, love ya too’ 

-

Bokuto sat on the couch next to his mom, they weren’t watching anything good, just a Japanese drama show, his mother however paused it and turned to look at her son. Bokuto looked at her strangely, before asking what happened.

“Something up mom?” Bokuto said, he was holding his stomach. 

“Um yes, koutarou, why were you so nervous yesterday? You’re usually very social, what happened? Did we make you uncomfortable?” She asked, her voice serious, bokuto felt the nauseous feeling from earlier that morning coming back. 

“Um no, you know just mood swings, nothing else” bokuto said, he thought his mom would drop it but she kept questioning.

“Koutarou you can tell me, I’m your mother you can trust me” she said, bokuto felt the feeling get stronger. 

‘I’m pregnant with someone else’s child, and I love their father more than my mate’ bokuto thought instead he said he was fine. His mom didn’t believe it, but she left him alone.

A few hours passed, and now Bokuto was waiting for the clock to speed up, he wanted to see kuroo. However his mother began the questioning again. 

“Sweetie are you sure you’re fine? You can trust me” she asked, Bokuto looked away from the clock and looked at his mom.

“I’m fine..please mom..”

“Koutarou, don’t lie, what’s going on? Why did you get so aggressive when akaashi tried to be affectionate? Why did you not come home till midnight?” She questioned, she was worried over her son, he never acted like that. 

“Mom please, it’s nothing”

“Koutarou, stop lying, tell me the truth, do you want to have an abortion is that it?” She asked, bokuto felt that nauseous feeling begin to dwell inside him again. 

“No..never, Mom stop it’s nothing” bokuto insisted, but his mom wasn’t buying it. 

“Do you not love akaashi? Do you not feel prepared to have kids? Do you think this happened to suddenly? Is it because you’re both young? Did you not plan it? Is that it? Was it not pl-“ She asked before being cut off by her crying son.

“They aren’t his! The kids aren’t his! And I’m not his either!” Bokuto yelled before running to the restroom, his mother froze, she was shocked, she Sat down on the couch, her son returned after a few minutes. He sat down too, the room was filled with an eerie, deadly silence. She spoke up after a few seconds.

“So..they aren’t his?..koutarou..why? H-how?” She asked, bokuto tensed a bit. 

“It happened by accident...I let my instincts take Over...and well he got me pregnant, and became my mate” Bokuto said, he felt shame as he remembered, but the child’s father was so much better than his actual mate. 

“Who’s the father than? Is it that kid from nekoma?” She asked, bokuto looked down as he nodded. 

“Koutarou How could you? You chose a delinquent?” She said, she covered her face before moving her head side to side, no, it couldn’t be true. 

“He isn’t a delinquent, he’s kind, and nicer, plus he has a heart of gold” bokuto stated, he saw the clock, only half an hour to go. 

“How is he nicer? He’s horrible! You could’ve had akaashi but you chose a damn cat!” Bokuto felt anger as he heard his mother say that, 

“You can’t say that! He’s the father of your grandchildren! He’s my mate! He’s my everything!” Bokuto yelled, his mother looked up at him, her face showed no signs of softness. 

“Of course you’re saying that! You’re nothing but a whore! Leave! Get out and leave!” She yelled back, she covered her mouth instantly as she realized what she said, bokuto glared at her, he walked into his room and began to pack some of his things into a backpack.

“No..koutarou...I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it..” she said, bokuto glanced at her before continuing to pack his things. He packed only the essentials before being stopped at his doorway by his mom. 

“Mom move, I’m leaving” bokuto said sternly, she hugged him, but bokuto didn’t return it. Her words were harsh, and bokuto was really hurt. 

“Please...kou..I’m sorry..’m sorry, just stay...don’t leave” she pleaded, he ignored it, he got her off him and walked out the front door. He’ll meet with kuroo and see where he’ll go from there, but at least someone knew the truth, even if they didn’t like it. Bokuto texted kuroo as he headed towards the station. 

‘I got kicked out, can I stay with you?’ 

-

Kuroo felt his phone vibrate, Class had just ended, and he was heading to the station. When he read the message he felt anger and sadness. Kenma noticed this and tried to calm the alpha down, but kuroo was upset, he gave a quick reply, before grabbing kenma and running towards the station. Kenma didn’t mind, he just continued to play his game. 

‘Yes, of course, I’m sorry, but just remember that me and the kids love you, see you in a five minutes’ 

Kuroo saw the train about to leave, but he held the door open and got inside along with kenma, he wanted to see his omega, he wanted to comfort him, make him feel secure, but he had to wait, just a few more minutes.


	4. Don’t remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto waits for kuroo at the station, as he waits he remembers things he’s been wanting to forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im Back at it again, writing another few chapters for this fanfic, I honestly hope that you guys are enjoying it as much as i am, Anyways this will have kind of an unexpected plot twist, please leave kudos if you enjoyed, it’s greatly appreciated, now let’s continue rolling.

Bokuto stood at the station, he was waiting for a certain alpha to show up. However he was a couple minutes earlier, but he knew that kuroo would eventually show up, he let out a sigh remembering kuroo. He wasn’t proud at the fact that he defended him, or the fact that he technically ran away from home, but he didn’t want to stay with akaashi. 

Bokuto saw a couple that seemed to be in a heated argument, however they stopped yelling and hugged it out. As bokuto turned to look at the train coming by, he began to get flashbacks of the better days he had with akaashi, before their relationship fell apart. 

-

Bokuto remembered the cold December day when both he and akaashi were left alone in the gym, they had what the team was calling a lovers quarrel, however there was some things that were being left out. 

“Akaashi...we can’t continue like this...we’re hurting one another..it’s not good..let’s end it” bokuto said, Akaashi gave him a cold glare, he walked up to owl boy, before grabbing the omega’s collar, bokuto remembered how he tried pushing him away, how he tried to fight him off, but the alpha bit his neck before saying one more thing. 

“You’re mine, I’m not letting you go” akaashi stated coldly, he picked up the balls in the gym, and bokuto was upset, but he didn’t have strength to go against him.

-

Bokuto looked at the train, but he didn’t see a tall bed-haired boy. He did see a girl wiping her tears as she left, bokuto tried to ignore it but that girl triggered a painful flashback he wanted to forget.

-

Bokuto backed away, he tried moving away from his agitated mate, however he reached his bedroom wall, the alpha grabbed his collar. 

“I’m not letting you go, I love you, why don’t you get it?” Akaashi said caressing the omega’s cheek, bokuto flinched, But immediately leaned in to the touch, akaashi hadn’t been affectionate in months. 

“I’m sorry, but I just thought...maybe we should take a break...” bokuto stated, he yelped as he felt the alpha tug his hair.

“Don’t you dare say that again!...bo...please, we’re good together okay? We’re perfectly fine” akaashi stated, 

“But-“ 

“Koutarou i love you, that’s why I’m telling you that it’s okay, we’re fine, you’re my omega, but just don’t talk to that alpha or any alpha” akaashi said before leaving bokuto in his bedroom, Bokuto sat down on his bed, he cried into his pillow, people had told him many times to let go of akaashi, that they were getting toxic for one another, but bokuto cleared his thoughts, akaashi loved him, and he loved him back. They weren’t toxic...right? 

-

Bokuto was so zoned out, that he missed when kuroo arrived, kuroo was out of breath, but he had a huge smile on his face, bokuto smiled back at him. Kuroo gave him a quick peck, before hugging him. 

“Sorry, about all of this mess, I...honestly didn’t want this..” Kuroo said, rubbing the back of his neck, bokuto was about to talk before noticing kenma, the pudding haired boy wasn’t looking at his game for once, and was instead looking at bokuto’s stomach. 

“So...you really are having kids?” Kenma asked, he blushed before realizing he said his thoughts out loud, bokuto laughed and nodded. 

“I told you I wasn’t lying! You owe me a milk tea!” Kuroo said turning to the blonde, kenma gave him a glare, he said his goodbye’s ignoring the alpha’s comments. Now it was only the cat and the owl left on the platform, kuroo grabbed bokuto’s hand and headed out of the station. 

“So do you want to get something to eat right now? Or do you want to eat at my place? I can make something” kuroo muttered, leaning on the shorter male’s shoulder, bokuto bursted into laughter. 

“What’s so funny?” Kuroo asked, laughing a bit along with bokuto, 

“You might poison me! Let’s get something to eat, how ‘bout it? Me and the baby have been craving some ramen” bokuto said, almost drooling at the thought of a warm ramen bowl. 

“I can cook for your information, but fine, we’ll get ramen before heading home” Kuroo declared, they headed towards another direction, bokuto liked being with kuroo, it was a nice change. 

-

Bokuto was sitting on kuroo’s bed, the bed-headed boy was at his desk doing his homework, and bokuto was reading one of the many books the boy had, he found each and every one of them incredibly boring, he found a manga, and began to read that. After a few minutes though he got bored, so he asked kuroo a question he’d been wanting the answer to. 

“Did you get me pregnant on purpose?” Bokuto asked, fidgeting with his fingers, he saw how kuroo tensed a bit, the boy turned around, he let out a sigh. 

“I guess...I don’t know...I let my instincts take over, I didn’t think of the consequences afterwards, but I didn’t have any of it planned...you usually tell me to back off you when you’re in heat..you told me than but I didn’t care, I just wanted to breed you in that very moment” kuroo said, bokuto looked a bit shocked, he grabbed his things and got up, kuroo gave him a questioning look. 

“So you did? You just said you wanted to breed me, y-“ 

“I acted on instinct, I only had those thoughts of mating with you, I care about you and the kids, please bokuto” kuroo stated, 

“I’m leaving...I want to be alone...just leave me alone, and I mean it this time” bokuto said, kuroo smirked, 

“You’re the one who came back to me, remember? But sure I’ll give you your time, I know you’ll be back” kuroo declared, going back to his homework.

Bokuto glared at the boy, he grabbed his things, and left out the front door, the only place he could go was back home, he was gonna be scolded, but he didn’t care anymore, he really just wanted an alpha that actually loved him.


	5. Don’t go back to him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto goes back home, he gets scolded and grounded, but the worst is waiting for him in his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite chapter that I’ve written so far, there will be drama, and some things will be revealed, please leave kudos if you liked this chapter, it is greatly appreciated, now let’s open the curtains, and witness this train wreck.

Bokuto got the very next train and headed back into the direction of his home, he saw a wondering cat, and had to instantly look away, he didn’t want to remember the manipulative alpha. As he entered his home, his mother went instantly running to him, his father followed behind her and he gave his son a cold glare. 

“Sweetie! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry..so sorry..” she said in between sobs, he patted her back lightly, however he sensed that the worst was yet to come, and he was right. 

His parents sat down with him, his mother composed herself before sitting up, holding the same expressionless face as her husband, after a few seconds bokuto’s father spoke up. 

“Koutarou, I’m very disappointed in this kind of behavior, I thought you would be better than this, but instead you scared both me and your mother, anything could’ve happened to you?! You have kids! What if something happened to them?!” He shouted, bokuto flinched a bit, before sighing. 

“Yeah I know I’m sorry, I was just upset, about what happened this morning, I didn’t mean any of it, I’m sorry..” bokuto stated, looking off to the side noticing that there was another pair of shoes next to his parents. ‘No...don’t tell me..’ bokuto thought before his mother pulled him back into reality. 

“Bokuto I’m sorry...for what I said, I didn’t mean any of it, believe me, however both me and your father have agreed that this little joke is gonna cost you, we have agreed on a punishment, tachi would you like to tell him or should I?” Bokuto’s mother said, as she asked her husband, bokuto knew it was bad if she used his dad’s given name. 

“I’ll do it, thank you kira” he said, she got up and left into the kitchen. 

“Koutarou, me and your mother have decided that you need to give us all your electr-“ 

“Dad you can’t be serious? Is that really it?” Bokuto’s dad gave him a glare, 

“No it isn’t, you’re mother and I have both agreed that you won’t be playing volleyball anymore, you’ll play for you team’s next practice match, but that’s it, also you’re to tell keiji the truth, he’s waiting for you in your room, and if you dare see that other alpha, I will personally deal with him, also you are to pass all your exams with good grades, understand?” His father gave him a cold look, and bokuto only nodded. His mother popped up out of the kitchen to deliver the final blow. 

“Also you’re grounded until the end of the school year, you are to come straight home and stay in your room, we’ll be confiscating you’re things once you’re done talking to keiji, love you sweetie” she said before going back into the kitchen, bokuto sighed, this was literally hell. 

-

Koutarou was sitting on his bed as his ‘mate’ stood straight in front of him, akaashi wasn’t a guy of many emotions, but right now he was clearly mad. Bokuto wasn’t looking at him at all, he kept looking on the ground, however akaashi forced the omega to look at him. 

“You let another alpha touch you? You let him get you pregnant, was I not enough?” Akaashi said, Bokuto looked away Avoiding the alpha’s agitated glare, 

“It was a mistake alright, I thought he was better, he wasn’t, I’m sorry” Bokuto muttered, akaashi was still pissed, he let go of the omega and crossed his arms, 

“I’ll forgive you if you choose which one you prefer, do you want that dumb ass cat, or do you want me?” Keiji said, his voice was cold. 

‘Neither’ bokuto thought, but instead he said another lie, 

“I prefer you keiji, I’m sorry, I was in heat, and I didn’t stop him” bokuto said, he gave the alpha a nervous smile, which was returned with another smile. 

“I forgive you, but you’re to lose all contact with that damn cat, do you understand? If you dare go to him, I’ll make your life hell, understand?” Akaashi said, bokuto only nodded, the alpha leaned down and bit the omega’s neck, bokuto didn’t flinch, but as soon as akaashi left he cried into his pillow. His mother tried to calm him down, but he only cried louder, even though he was manipulated by kuroo, he missed him most, the alpha didn’t hurt him like the other, the other cared. Bokuto Eventually fell asleep in his mother’s lap, he muttered a single word. 

“Kuroo” 

His mother frowned, she put her son down, he didn’t want to see him hurt, but he didn’t want to see her son with such an awful alpha. Bokuto dreamed of having a life with kuroo, and he hugged his pillow tighter. He was confused at this point, he shouldn’t want the alpha, yet he did, he sobbed quietly, this was hell. His life couldn’t get any worse.


	6. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fukurōdani goes up against nekoma, there is tons of tension between the alpha’s, both teams feel bad for bokuto who is between it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update? Yes! Another update, sorry but I honestly like the fact that you guys have actually been liking the story, it makes me really happy, Anyways please leave kudos if you enjoyed, it is greatly appreciated, now let’s get our popcorn ready, and begin.

Bokuto hadn’t talked to kuroo in a month, his mother would complain that his phone would vibrate daily, and all the messages belonged to, and he quotes, ‘from that damn cat’, it had been a whole month since bokuto had been grounded. His appointment was just a few days ago, and his mother told him the cat wanted to ditch school to check on his children, bokuto begged her to let him come, she refused, she instead called akaashi to see the children. 

Bokuto cried when he got home, his mother did feel bad, and she was even thinking of letting bokuto see the alpha, but she knew it was wrong if she gave in. Kuroo came by after school, and bokuto tried to run to him, but akaashi carried him away, bokuto sobbed as he did so, ever since that day kuroo hadn’t tried again. 

-

Today was the official game against nekoma, everyone on team Fukurōdani was tense about it. They knew about the situation with bokuto, and all of them were hoping the alpha’s didn’t get into a fight while on the court. 

As the bus came to a stop, the team got out, the captains were supposed to greet each other, however bokuto wasn’t allowed to, and neither was kuroo, so instead it was akaashi and kenma who greeted one another. 

-

Akaashi set the ball for bokuto, however the owl boy missed it, and the point went to nekoma, at that point the coach knew bokuto was really out of it, he forced him to sit on the bench the whole rest of the game. However both teams felt bad for bokuto, their was tons of tension between the alpha’s and bokuto was between it all, he really didn’t deserve that. 

Every ball akaashi set was blocked by kuroo, none of Fukurōdani’s wing Spikers could score a point, konoha hit a few but those were lucky chance balls. Akaashi was getting fed up with the alpha, and kuroo could say the same, both teams knew nothing good was about to happen, and they were trying to get the match over with to prevent it. 

Bokuto sat on the bench quietly, he fondled with his knee pads, before laying a hand to rest on his stomach, it was a little more obvious now, but his Jersey was big enough to cover it. The teams took a break between the third set, but that’s when hell broke loose. 

Kuroo stuck his tongue out at akaashi, and immediately the alpha felt threatened, but what really did it was when the cat looked over at bokuto, who was in his complete emo mode. Akaashi punched him, but kuroo pulled akaashi by the collar of his jersey, bokuto saw this and went to help Push him off. 

Both coaches ended the match there, kuroo was told to go to infirmary, and akaashi was going to face hell when they got back to the school. As the team was distracted with talking to akaashi, and getting him to calm down, he sneaked out the gym and followed kuroo, he reached the messy haired male and was immediately received with a hug and tons of kisses. Kuroo didn’t let go of the omega, he didn’t want to. 

“I missed you koutarou...a lot..” kuroo muttered against bokuto’s neck, his fangs were grazing the soft skin, threatening to bite. 

“Me too, I’m sorry about akaashi...I didn’t want this..also I have news tetsurou..” bokuto said, he had to make it quick,

“What is it?” Kuroo asked, he felt his hands be led to the omega’s stomach. 

“We’re having triplets, the doctor found three little heartbeats...isn’t that nice?” Bokuto asked only to receive a soft kiss on the lips, he smiled against kuroo’s lips, he really fucking missed him.

“That isn’t nice...it’s fucking wonderful! When can I see you again? Tell me soon?” Kuroo asked, bokuto sighed when all of a sudden he heard a voice calling for him in the distance. 

“I don’t know, how about after school? I’ll sneak out, and meet you at the station?” Bokuto suggested, kuroo nodded, but before he let the omega leave, he bit his neck, bokuto moaned a bit, before letting go of the alpha. 

-

After school came and akaashi dropped off bokuto at his house, bokuto went straight to his room and began his plan. 

He put his textbooks all over his desk, he scattered everything around, and put a hoodie on the pillow. He hoped this would be convincing enough, after all his parents only peaked in his room, they didn’t fully enter.

He packed some clothes, and his uniform, just in case he stayed with kuroo for the night. He opened his window, and at that moment his door opened, his mother peaked in and saw her son by the window. Bokuto was about to close the window and wait for her to scold him however she entered, and said one sentence. 

“Leave, I’ll take care of the rest...have fun sweetie” he climbed back in and hugged his mom before climbing out of his window, kuroo was probably already waiting for him. 

-

Kuroo looked around hoping that he hadn’t missed Bokuto, however kenma budged in. 

“You’ll see him from a mile away, he’s the only owl like person in this world” kuroo shot the boy a look, the pudding haired boy only shrugged, he said his goodbye and now kuroo was left alone. He checked his phone and noticed a new message. 

‘My son will be there in a few minutes, take care of him’ 

Kuroo felt a bit of pride, Bokuto’s mom was finally not that against him. 

-

Bokuto rushed out of the train, and found kuroo waiting for him, he rushed over and immediately jumped into the boy’s arms, the alpha caught his omega, and many were impressed that he caught him. The omega was wrapped around the alpha tightly, and kuroo didn’t want to let him go either. Finally after a few minutes though, bokuto let go, kuroo showered him in kisses. Bokuto giggled a bit, but when the boy kissed him he melted, akaashi was nothing compared to kuroo. They broke apart, and finally kuroo grabbed his hand and began to walk out of the station, making conversation as they left. 

“So how was your guy’s day? You have a lot to catch me up on, but first where do you wanna eat?” Kuroo asked, bokuto squeezed his hand as he responded. 

“Can we eat at your place? I want to see what the famous kuroo tetsurou makes for food” bokuto laughed as he said so, kuroo blushed but he began to laugh himself. 

“Fine, now tell me, how have things been? Are you and the kids Doing alright?” Kuroo asked, as they walked to the kuroo residence.

“It’s been hell, the kids are fine and I am too, but I got half my shit taken away, akaashi knows and makes my days hell, my dad is always threatening me because he doesn’t want me to meet you, and on top of that I’m grounded” bokuto remarked, kuroo turned, now they were a few blocks away but he was a bit confused.

“If you’re grounded than why are you here? Also did your mom help you sneak out?” Kuroo asked, leaning his head on the omega. 

“I was gonna sneak out, but for some reason my mom helped me, she said she would take care of it, but how did you know?” Bokuto commented, before furrowing his brows in confusion. 

“She sent me a message using your phone, she told me you were going, and to take care of you, I think she might be warming up to me” kuroo said, smirking as he did so, bokuto shoved the alpha, not realizing how hard he did it until he saw him land in a pile of garbage bags. Bokuto bursted into laughter and kuroo glared at him. 

“You’re lucky you’re pregnant, once you aren’t ima shove you into some garbage bags” kuroo declared, bokuto only laughed harder. 

“Ha! Like hell you are, me and the kids are gonna shove you outside if you even try” bokuto stated, kuroo threw him a banana peel, and the boy immediately threw a can at the cat before running away. Kuroo got up and ran after him. This was the most fun bokuto has had in a while. 

-

Bokuto was greeted by kuroo’s father, and grandparents. They were kind people, and both males from the family had the same iconic bed head as kuroo, however the others had little streaks of grey.

The day was peaceful, kuroo told them the truth about bokuto, and though they found it wrong that tetsurou was fooling around with a mated omega, they still accepted bokuto, and offered that he could stay over whenever he wanted, bokuto didn’t freeze at all or zone out when they questioned him.

Bokuto didn’t realize it was night, until kuroo was already in his pajamas and climbing into bed, patting the spot next to him, bokuto changed out of his clothes and put on his pajamas and snuggled up with kuroo. However he laughed when he saw how kuroo slept. 

“Why are you laughing? You’ve seen me sleep like this a bunch of times” kuroo muffled out in between his pillows, 

“Yeah and every time I find it hilarious, I hope our kids don’t have your sleeping habits, I’d laugh at all four of you” bokuto commented, kuroo got his head out of his pillows and kissed bokuto, the omega returned it, they broke apart, and snuggled closer to one another, kuroo’s cold hands wrapped around bokuto possessively, caressing his stomach every few times. Bokuto realized that kuroo had fallen asleep, he leaned in to the alpha’s neck, and bit a mark down. He wanted to be with kuroo, even after the shit he did. Bokuto felt safe and secure, this was the first time he had a gotten proper sleep ever since he had stopped seeing kuroo, no matter how much he tried to back off, he was always pulled back to the alpha.


	7. You should’ve listened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto goes straight to school, akaashi sees the new mark on the omega’s neck, he isn’t happy at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back again! I feel like I’m updating to much, but I just really feel inspired, anyways this chapter will have implied explicit content(rape/non-consensual sex) if you are not comfortable with this I suggest you don’t read this chapter, (also I’m not sick and twisted, it’s just how the plot was written down) but anyways please leave kudos if you enjoyed, it is greatly appreciated, now let’s start, shall we?

Bokuto woke up to the sound of an alarm clock, and a gym bag being thrown at kuroo. He looked over and saw kenma standing in the doorway, the boy was looking at them with a disgusted look, before walking away, his eyes fixed on his game. 

Bokuto got up and changed into his uniform, the alpha following close behind him, however both were running out of time, and there was only enough time for one person to brush their teeth and hair. 

“Rock, paper, scissors, if you win kou, you can have the restroom, if I win, I get it” 

“I’m pregnant asshole!” Bokuto shoved the alpha, and walked into the restroom, kuroo saw the clock, 7:40, they only had twenty minutes, he walked in and got his toothbrush and quickly brushed his teeth, kenma walked in again.

“We’re gonna be late! Hurry up!” Kenma yelled, bokuto was done first, kuroo following after him. 

-

Once they got to the station, the three of them had to separate. Kuroo gave the omega a goodbye hug, and kenma only waved him goodbye, they disappeared into the train while bokuto got into the other one, it was hard for both of them, but they would see each other eventually, the end of the school year was almost coming up anyways. 

-

Bokuto got to school ten minutes late; he stopped by his house before finally leaving to the actual school. During the day bokuto was bored, he wasn’t paying attention at all. 

“Bokuto!” The owl looked at his teacher, she was glaring at him. 

“Yes? Sorry, what did you ask?” He said straightening himself up, putting his pencil back in his hand. 

“I asked you what the steps are for solving the x variable?” She said, taking off her glasses, he gave her a confused look before looking at his notes, all that was there were drawings of stick figures playing volleyball. His smile faded, 

“I don’t know...” Bokuto muttered quietly, the teacher sighed. 

“Go outside please” she said, he collected his things and sat in the hallway, this couldn’t get any worse, however it did. 

-

Bokuto got a milk tea with Konoha during lunch break, it was a bit awkward, but they talked about school work mostly and practice. Bokuto waved goodbye as he got back into his classroom, it was mostly empty except for some girls who were talking among themselves. He looked at his desk and saw it was covered in cruel names. 

‘Dumb ass! Weak omega! Slut! Whore!’ The names went on, but what caught his attention was the name written in what looked like permanent marker. 

‘Kuroo’s bitch’ bokuto sighed, this didn’t surprise him, he actually suspected this would happen, most of his peers knew about everything. He got a a few paper towels and wiped most of it away, however ‘kuroo’s bitch’ was still on there. It was gonna be a very long day. 

-

After school Bokuto walked along with akaashi, they walked in silence, none speaking a single word. Akaashi glanced at the omega, only to see a fresh bite on his omega. He sighed, he grabbed the omega’s wrist and shoved him into an alleyway, making him face the wall.

“Akaashi-“ Bokuto didn’t finish, he felt fangs dig into the nape of his neck. He groaned, and tried shoving the alpha off him. 

“I told you to back off from him..” Akaashi whispered into the omega’s ear, biting his earlobe as he did so. Bokuto was scared, akaashi was never like this.

“I’m sorry...” bokuto muttered, looking at the alpha,

“Yeah...I’m sorry for you too..” akaashi muttered, he gave the omega a harsh kiss, before trying to get the omega out of his pants, however bokuto was trying to fight him off.

“No! Get off! Akaashi get off! Stop! Keiji!” Bokuto yelled, thrashing and kicking, he didn’t want this, he didn’t want this. 

“Sorry koutarou...but I think you need a reminder of who you belong too” akaashi stated, his voice was cold. Bokuto looked at him with pleading eyes, he didn’t want this. However, his body was reacting to the alpha, koutarou didn’t want him, but the omega inside him did. 

-

Bokuto came home with his uniform all messed up, his parents weren’t home, and he was grateful for that. 

He walked into his room, he looked in the mirror and saw just how horrible he looked, his neck was covered in bites, some were even still bleeding or had dried up blood, his wrists were bruised, his hair was incredibly messy. 

He sighed and walked into the restroom to take a shower, he slipped off his clothes and saw hickey’s all over his chest, and running along his thighs. He didn’t want to remember what just happened, it Already hurt enough, the memories would make it worse. 

He cried in the shower, he was weak, and cruel, and disgusting. He got pregnant with another alpha’s child, he lied, he ran away, he let anyone touch him, he let himself be used. 

Bokuto got out and immediately got into bed, he didn’t focus on anything else, he didn’t even notice when his parents came home, he really just wanted to make everything right.


	8. What should I do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto stays home the next day, and asks his mom what he should do to make things right, the answer he receives is very unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update? Another update! Okay so this has been my favorite chapter to write so far, mostly because it has Bokuto’s redemption, and I just really thought we needed Bokuto to redeem himself. However this is basically the climax of the story, and I might have to change the tags for this, because the plot is gonna get a drastic change. Anyways I hope you enjoy, and if you do so please leave kudos, It is greatly appreciated, now let’s continue where we left off.

Bokuto woke up the next morning, memories of the previous day were flooding his head. He wanted to cry but his mother came in to his room; she closed the door behind him. 

“Sweetie, do you maybe want to stay home? Yesterday I checked up on you...and well...you were crying in your sleep...I have the day off...I promise this time I won’t do anything stupid..” she muttered out, Bokuto nodded. He didn’t expect a hug from his mother, but he was happy to get one. 

She walked out of the room and he went back to sleep, however his dreams weren’t letting him focus, it just kept replaying what akaashi said once he was done with him. 

‘You’re nothing but a whore’ 

Bokuto decided to get up, he didn’t want those words to keep replaying in his head. 

-

Bokuto was catching up on homework and schoolwork, while his mother was in the kitchen, he was wearing a hoodie to cover the marks that akaashi left. 

She sat down next to him after a few minutes, they sat in silence until she opened up her arms. He immediately hugged her, he was so grateful to have his mom. She patted his back, and he felt the tears begin to pour out of his eyes, he let go and wiped them.

“Sweetie, what’s wrong? Tell me, please“ she was concerned for her son, and her grandchildren. She knew, that he probably has been stressed due to all this. 

“Mom...I want to make things right...i-I don’t want to be called any more names...I don’t want to be with akaashi...mom I don’t want any of this” Bokuto muttered out, he quietly sobbed and his mother gave him one more hug. 

“Koutarou...what do you want? Have these alpha’s not taken your opinion to mind? Sweetie don’t ever let some assholes like akaashi and what’s his name?” She asked herself, trying to remember kuroo’s name. 

“Kuroo..” Bokuto whispered, letting out a little laugh. 

“Hardly matters now, koutarou, you have options, you have opinions, you have a voice, don’t let them bring you down, where did my son go? When did he lose himself? Koutarou tell me what you’re feeling? What do you want? And believe me I won’t judge you, I just want to know” She said, immediately Bokuto broke even more. He took off his hoodie and showed the marks to his mom. 

“I’m feeling pain...mom, I’m not ready, for any of this, I don’t want to sound like a horrible person, but I’m not ready, I’m not ready to be a parent, or to give myself up to an alpha, or to be married, or for college, I want to give them my best, not my worst..” he said, his mother cried a bit, the marks were hideous, they were purple, and some were even a bit swollen. 

“Koutarou...I’m sorry, I should’ve done everything to protect you, from both of them” she cried, and Bokuto hugged her. It wasn’t her fault it was his own. 

“Mom I’m fine, but I’m feeling pain, I don’t want any of this, I want to let everything go, i want to forget” he commented, they let go and finally his mother said something that really surprised him.

“Don’t go back, don’t go back to any one of them, they only used you, akaashi used you mentally and physically, and What’s his name? Oh kuroo, he did the same, sweetie, if you don’t want to have those kids, than don’t, and if you do, than do, but first fix yourself, they need to have a strong mom” she said, an award winning smile on her face. 

“Yeah...I think I know what I want to do...just don’t judge any of my decisions please...” Bokuto whispered the last part, and his mother only nodded, she was ready to listen to him. 

-

Bokuto was back in his mood, every day he woke up with a smile. His mother and father were so glad to have their regular son back, however Bokuto’s dad always asked his wife what she did. 

“I didn’t judge him...that’s all I did...I didn’t judge him and instead I listened” she said, sipping from her ‘I love Monday’s’ mug. 

“Kira, what on earth are you talking about?” He asked with a slight chuckle, if you thought about it Bokuto was just like both of his parents, his mother was a copy of him, except her hair was completely white, he inherited his looks from his mother, however he got some of his personality from his father, though very cold, he always wears a smile on his face when he’s with family, and sometimes he’s completely zoned out, however he is funny and caring. It’s funny how genetics works. 

“Tachi, he’ll be fine, also graduation is coming up, what should we do for him?” She asked, she was super excited. 

“Does he really deserve anything? I mean isn’t us giving him his things back enough?” He asked, she gave him a cold glare. 

“Well I mean you don’t deserve half of the Father’s Day presents he’s given you” They glared at one another, it was gonna be a really long morning for them. 

-

Bokuto sat there cheering his kohai on. The team was a bit weirded out, but they were so glad to have their old Bokuto back. However, what was awkward was when akaashi glanced at him and Bokuto would glare at him, before congratulating whoever received the ball. Even though he couldn’t play, well not yet, at least, he still had a present role. 

Everyone on the team was excited to have him back to his usual self. But most of them wondered, ‘what happened during the day of his absence?’ Only he and his mother knew about that. 

-

School became so much more easier for Bokuto, though he didn’t get half of the material his teachers were telling him, his peers were glad to see him back to his usual loud and positive self, and his teachers loved having Bokuto back to his usual self.

-

Bokuto looked at his mom, his father was looking at both of them weird. 

“Okay, will one of you explain what’s going on? I’m part of this family too, can I know why you’re in such good spirits koutarou” he asked, his mother gave her son a little nudge, and he smiled. 

“Dad, don’t judge me, I just want you to listen and be like mom” koutarou said, his father was confused, but nodded. He just wanted to know what was going on. 

“Well-“


	9. ‘Little’ Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graduation has finally arrived, however, an event that takes place causes an awful accident to take place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update time? Yes, update time! So this is the chapter that will change a whole lot of things, not only for bokuto, but for both of the alpha’s. Also this is a warning, this chapter will have explicit content (miscarriage is present in the chapter) if not comfortable with this sort of material than I suggest you do not read it, but anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter, if you do please leave kudos, it is greatly appreciated, now on with the story!

It had been a whole month since bokuto told his father why he was in such good spirits, he still laughed every morning when he would overhear his father saying ‘what the actual heck? Kira why did you not tell me sooner?’. 

Today, bokuto woke up to a freshly-ironed uniform, folded perfectly, and waiting to be put on. As he opened his eyes properly, he saw his parents standing by the doorway holding his electronics. He had kinda forgotten that he was being punished, especially because he had been having fun during the punishment. 

“Congratulations my baby owl, you’re finally graduating from high school” his mother said, setting the electronics on her son’s desk and going over to hug him. He hugged her back, and his father was just looking off to the side, bokuto opened up his arms wider, and instantly his father got the message. They stayed their hugging one another until bokuto’s mother burst into tears. 

“My...baby, it feels like just yesterday you were born, and now you’re graduating...and leaving us...my baby owl!” Bokuto laughed a bit, until he overheard his dad say something. 

“I’m very proud of you..” they let go of him, and exited the room, and bokuto wanted to cry, however a certain vibration coming from his phone didn’t let him. He thought it was a message, until it wouldn’t stop vibrating. He looked at it and saw the nametag; kubroo. He sighed, before shutting off his phone. 

-

Kuroo was already on the train, kenma stood alongside him, both knew that today they were graduating, yet, kuroo still had his bed head, and kenma still had his hair blonde. 

Kenma looked over at kuroo, he saw how the smile he wore that morning had faded into a frown. 

“What’s got you upset? Not that I care, but I don’t want you ruining everything for yourself” kenma commented, pausing his game. Kenma had this rule, called the one minute rule; he would stop whatever he was doing and give you a minute to tell him what was going on, if you didn’t do it in that minute, he won’t pay attention when you tell him later. Kuroo was fully aware of this rule, considering he made it up, and kenma actually used it. He gave a frown, and sighed. 

“Bokuto didn’t answer...” he muttered, it was quiet and only loud enough for kenma to hear. 

“Wait, you guys are still together? I thought he broke up with you, like months ago, and no offense kuroo, but you really crushed him, I mean why the hell did you manipulate him?” Kenma stated, 

“I did-“ kuroo didn’t finish, he was shocked at how mad kenma was. 

“Yes you did! You fucked him because you were to much of a coward to ask him out! Akaashi wasn’t interested! You had three years, three fucking years tetsurou! No instead you got him pregnant thinking he would stay...now look...he didn’t” kenma shouted, many people were looking at them, and especially at kuroo.

“I...thought..” kuroo muttered, the alpha was usually loud, but whenever kenma yelled at him, he couldn’t help but feel huge amounts of embarrassment.

“You thought wrong, now let’s go, or we’re going to be late” kenma said, walking into the train, kuroo followed closely behind him, he had to make this right. 

-

Bokuto walked to school happily, eating a piece of toast from his breakfast as he went. He thought that nothing could ruin his day, until he saw akaashi, and a girl? They were far in the distance but he recognized the alpha from a mile away, seemed like they were busy. Bokuto didn’t know where he got the courage from but he went ahead and said it. 

“Don’t rape her!” He said before continuing to walk, he felt so much better as he said that. He felt so good that he actually turned up to morning practice to play a game with his team. His spikes were still on point, and he was hoping they would stay on point until college. 

-

Kenma was annoyed, kuroo was sulking on the floor. Yaku had smacked him, he even threw a ball at him and the cat didn’t react one bit. Kenma told lev to go ask the third year questions.

“What should I ask kenma-San?” Lev said glancing at their captain. 

“Maybe how to hit the ball? You know, and how to block” Yaku commented, lev gave him a smile as he said the next thing that would have his fate sealed.

“Well at least I’m tall enough to hit and block the ball, you’re really short yaku-san” lev said, Yaku walked over to him and smacked him, as he began to scold the silver-haired male. Kenma sighed and went to talk to kuroo himself. 

“What’s wrong?” Kenma asked, he clearly didn’t care but he still Wanted to know. 

“Nothing just thinking about bokuto...” kuroo said, he was clearly out of it, and really upset from the looks of it. 

“Ya know, you could always go and...I don’t know...fucking apologize and not whine and pout like a fucking child!” Kenma yelled, everyone turned to look at both of them, and most of the team were scared that kenma could actually yell. 

“He won’t listen...” kuroo muttered, taking a drink from his water. 

“Tetsurou kuroo, I’ve known you basically my whole life, and not once have you backed out of anything, you didn’t back out when you said you wanted to play volleyball, why on earth are you backing out now?!” Kenma shouted, now the team were really worried, Yaku was about to approach kenma but was shocked at what happened next.

Kenma grabbed kuroo’s collar and yelled right at him. 

“Make him fucking listen! And make yourself listen to him! You selfish alpha! Great not only shameless but also selfish, what a great alpha you are!” Kuroo took kenma’s hand off and glared at the boy, kenma wasn’t scared, even though he was an omega, he wasn’t scared of the alpha.

“Fine! Tell my teachers I’ll be ten to twenty minutes late!” Kuroo yelled before running out the gym, still in his gym clothes and everything, he had to solve this one way or another. 

-

Bokuto was already sitting in his seat when he saw people whispering about something that was going on. He was a bit weirded out but ignored it until he heard the mention of two names and himself.

“Did you hear? The captain from nekoma is here, said he came to visit bokuto, however seems like he got himself caught up with akaashi” the girl said, class wasn’t going to start for another 15 minutes, so bokuto walked to the girls and asked about it. 

“Sorry, to interrupt, but may I know where both of them are?” Bokuto asked, the girls smiled warmly at him, they were part of the few people that still liked him. 

“Seems like they’re fighting at the staircase, in the second floor, seems like kuroo wants to come see you, do you want us to take you?” The girl with blonde hair asked, Bokuto thanked them and said he would be fine on his own. He walked out of the classroom, a face of anger was displayed on his face. He sensed something bad was coming his way, but he wanted this to stop. 

-

Kuroo took the train to Fukurōdani, he knew he was gonna be incredibly late to school, but this was far more important than any diploma that said he graduated from high school. 

He got off and raced to the school, before realizing he didn’t remember where it was. The last time he went was months ago, and he had forgotten all about that time. However he saw some guy wearing the same uniform as bokuto and asked him, he laughed at him. It was konoha that kuroo had stumbled upon. 

“Kuroo? Why are you here?” Konoha asked, before beginning to laugh. 

“Because I want to be..” kuroo said simply, konoha glared at him before continuing to walk. Kuroo followed after him. 

“Kuroo if you want Bokuto back I suggest you stop stalking people, also,” Konoha froze before glaring at the alpha. Konoha was no alpha, but with that glare he might as well be. 

“I suggest you apologize to him, for all your crap, you really hurt him, you realize that right?” Kuroo nodded, the other boy sighed, 

“Fine, if you keep walking straight for another two blocks, and than make a left you Should be there, also if you cause any problems I will personally end you” konoha stated, beginning to crack his fingers. Kuroo was a bit scared of boy, but he ran towards the school, what he didn’t expect, was the crowds of girls that were cheering for him to get his owl. And what he really didn’t expect, was a certain alpha, at the end of stairs to get to the third floor. 

“Akaashi move!” Kuroo growled out, he was already irritated about the cheers, and this just made it far worse. 

“Sorry kuroo, but I don’t really feel the urge to move, leave bokuto alone” akaashi stated, kuroo knew this was going to ways, either he fought the other alpha, or he went back to his school, either one had terrible consequences.

-

Bokuto got to the stairs and found the alpha’s. Kuroo had gotten akaashi by the collar of his shirt, and the other alpha was doing the same, bokuto felt stress building up, along with irritation. He got down and tried to get akaashi to let go. 

“Stay out of this!” Akaashi yelled, shoving bokuto aside. Kuroo growled and shoved the alpha, and went to see if bokuto was alright. 

Bokuto sat there, he began to feel tears pour out, and his stress and irritation kept piling up until he burst. He shoved kuroo and glared at both alpha’s. 

“I told both of you to leave me alone! Is that to much to fucking ask?! Today was supposed to be a good day! Yet both of you already ruined it! Get it through your thick skulls, I’m done with both of you! You’re both selfish and shameless! And you’re both horrible...just...stop..f-fighting..why don’t you both listen?..” Bokuto didn’t feel good at all, he felt a huge pain spread through his body, until he felt himself getting limp. Kuroo didn’t know what had happened, not until he saw the color red, his anger turned into fear. 

Bokuto saw the blood and immediately fell to his knees, he cried as he felt arms wrap around him. He hoped that What was happening wasn’t real, that he did not just lose his everything, he hoped but slowly he felt his eyes close, he hoped it was a dream, that he would wake up in his bed. He really did wish it wasn’t real, but as he shut his eyes, he knew that he wasn’t dreaming, that he just lost his everything.


	10. I’m sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto wakes up in a hospital bed, and everything finally begins to set in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry that this is how the fanfic is gonna end! I feel really bad for ending it this way, but it’s how the plot was written! I hope you enjoy this last chapter, because I kinda put a bit of time into it, to get it just right (also it has some angst) if you do enjoy than please leave a kudos, it’s greatly appreciated, now shall we begin?

In the dream, everything was perfect. Bokuto looked over at the floor, and there his children were. 

“Mom! We’re hungry! Also Hitoshi stole my toy cat!” The boy known as jiro whined, his brother stuck out his tongue. 

“You took my toy owl! Momma gave that to me!” Hitoshi said, they’re sister sighed, she grabbed her mom’s apron. Bokuto looked down and was met with golden eyes. 

“Mom, I’m sorry..” she said, Bokuto furrowed his brows in confusion. 

“Why roshi? For what?” Bokuto asked, she gave a pout, and he laughed at how adorable they all were, before hearing the words be whispered into his ear. 

“For not existing...” bokuto looked at them, they were all much older, approximately 16 or 17, they all smiled before fading away. Bokuto tried to reach for them but couldn’t, they faded into nothingness. 

~

Bokuto woke up, he was in what looked like a hospital bed, he felt weird. He looked around and saw his parents, his father was asleep, dried up tears rested in the corner of the man’s eyes, and his mother was just staring at the ground, her eyes were incredibly red and puffy. 

“M-mom?” She looked at him, her expressionless face now wore a huge smile. She got up, making sure not to wake her husband and hugged her son. He hugged her back, but he was still wondering why he was in a hospital bed. 

“How are you feeling sweetie?..” she asked, he looked at her and could tell she was trying to hold back tears, but why? 

“Good, but what happened?” Bokuto asked, he was a bit concerned in why his parents seemed so distressed and sad. 

“Oh...um..sweetie..y-you, l-l-lost t-t-“ she didn’t finish her sentence before beginning to break into a mess of tears. Bokuto didn’t understand what she wanted to say, until he saw that his stomach was flat, he felt stitching running along his lower abdomen. Memories of what happened flooded his head. 

“M-mom? D-did I-did I r-really l-lose...them..” bokuto asked, his mother couldn’t answer, she left the room to cry outside. The nurse walked in, along with the doctor, and said the thing bokuto didn’t want to believe. 

“We’re Sorry bokuto...But we couldn’t do anything for them, we had to remove the children” 

Bokuto felt his whole world begin to fall apart, they were the sole reason for why he was in such good spirits, they were his everything, he tried everything to keep them out of harms way, but it didn’t work. He felt tears fall from his face, the nurse was talking to him but it only entered one ear and was let out by the other. He wanted to die at that very moment.

-

Kuroo and akaashi sat in the principal’s office, both were in huge amounts of trouble. 

“So not only do you come out of no where, but you pick a fight with one of my students! And harm another!” 

Kuroo wasn’t paying attention, he wanted to know where bokuto was, if he was alright? If their children were okay?

“And you akaashi, I expected better from a star student like yourself! I’ll be contacting both you’re guys parents, akaashi you will be given a whole semester’s worth of detention next year-“ The principal didn’t finish before akaashi budged in. 

“But sir, I clearly did nothing! It was this idiot who caused everything!” Akaashi said pointing towards kuroo, the cat glared at him, the principal began again.

“No buts! If you dare say another word akaashi I will ban you from joining any extracurriculars next year! And as for you kuroo, I talked earlier to your principal, and since you’re a third year the only thing we can do is not give you your high school diploma, now I suggest you both be off to your classes” The principal said, kuroo walked out first and saw the school nurse, she was the one who took bokuto away, after he collapsed. He walked over to her.

“Is bokuto okay? Do you know anything about what happened?” The woman gave him a glare, 

“You alpha‘s disgust me, you’re all arrogant and inconsiderate” he flinched a bit at the harsh words, but he didn’t stop following her around until she gave him an answer. 

“He’s in the hospital, that’s all I can tell you, now goodbye” 

Kuroo got to school late, and he spent the whole rest of the day in the principal’s office being scolded. He however contacted bokuto several times and got no answer. 

-

Bokuto spent the rest of the day hidden in the hospital blankets, he didn’t want any of the food he was given, and his mom tried making him feel better but he only began to cry. His phone would vibrate constantly, but he ignored it, he just wanted this to all be a dream, and as he wished for that he ended up falling asleep. 

~

In his dream, he saw his kids sleeping soundly, In his arms, he saw kuroo next to him holding one of his hands, a wedding band on his ring finger.

“I love you koutarou” he said leaning his head on bokuto’s, it felt so perfect, but slowly it faded, and Bokuto found himself in a huge field of sunflowers. He poked his head out and saw his children in the distance, they were throwing sunflower petals at each other, bokuto tried to reach for them, but couldn’t. Instead his kids walked towards him, and gave him a huge hug, they were the same age as last time 16 or 17. 

“We love you mom!” They shouted in sync throwing petals at him, however the scene changed and now he saw them from a distance, this time they were leaving the house. 

“Bye mom, we’ll see ya later” Hitoshi called out, roshi however was still slipping on her shoes, but it looked as if she was taking long. Bokuto walked over to her and asked her what’s wrong. 

“I don’t want to leave..” she said, he chuckled, 

“Sweetie it’s fine, you’ll have fun, and meet new people, plus you’re brother will be there with you” he said, however she was clinging to him, bokuto saw how scared she looked, he turned and saw her brother’s were Holding back tears. 

“Mom we didn’t ever want to leave you, we’re sorry, we should’ve been stronger” the boys walked over and hugged bokuto, not once letting go of him. 

Bokuto saw them fade away, and he tried to hold on, he tried with all his strength to keep them with him, however he only heard their last words before fading into nothingness again. 

“We won’t leave you next time mom...” 

~

The next month was hard on bokuto. Every night he had constant nightmares of his children begging to stay with him. He would wake up only to cry until the sun came up, it hit him really hard. And what was worse that not akaashi or kuroo came by to say sorry. 

He remembered how after he was allowed to go home, he stopped by the kuroo residence and saw the boy with another boy, from the looks of it kuroo was kissing the boy. Bokuto didn’t bother to watch any further, it seemed like he had moved on. 

Bokuto was lost and even more confused than he ever was, and now worst of all he was in a severe depressed state. He stopped eating, he stopped going out, his eyes were always red and puffy, he had bags under his eyes, and worst of all he wanted to die. The loss of his children hurt like hell, and he always thought of ways it could’ve been prevented. 

‘What if I left them alone? What if I didn’t go? What if I stayed with kuroo? What if stayed with akaashi? What if I had answered Kuroo’s call? What if I didn’t let myself get pregnant at all?’ Bokuto thought, he was laying in his bed, it was midnight and he had just woken up from another nightmare. However this was the first time that he was actually falling back asleep.

~

Bokuto saw a puzzle being laid out on the living room table, his kids were trying to put the pieces together. 

“Hey mom?” Hitoshi asked, bokuto looked away from the image printed onto the pieces and looked at his son.

“Yes?” He replied, “Why haven’t you let us go?” Hitoshi said, putting together more pieces, bokuto glanced at his other children and they were all distracted with their own pieces.

“Because...I still miss you...it hurts...you guys should’ve been born..you were my everything” bokuto uttered, his voice breaking a bit as he put more pieces to the puzzle the picture was starting to build up. 

“Mom..we miss you too...but we want you to let go..we want you to be strong..” roshi spoke, putting her pieces together. 

“Mom, we love you...we never got to meet, but we love you...we want you to be strong, so that one day we can meet again..” jiro muttered putting his own pieces together, the picture was now obvious as Hitoshi added the last piece. It was a self-reflection of bokuto.

“Mom, look, you don’t even smile anymore...please let us go...do it for us..be strong, be fearless, wear a big smile on your face, stop being negative, be positive...and I promise we’ll be given one more shot..” roshi said, bokuto looked at them, they each had his very own smile, but they each had a piece of their father.

“You promise?” Bokuto asked, turning to look at them, 

“Yeah, mom...we promise..” jiro said, they began to fade away and for once, bokuto didn’t do anything but see how they left, they were like angels with no wings or halos. Bokuto looked next to him and found kuroo. He sat there, his eyes fixed on the puzzle. 

“I’m sorry kou..” 

~ 

Bokuto woke up, he hadn’t slept in so long. He saw his phone and saw one new message, it was of course from kuroo. 

‘Yo, I’m sorry, can I come see you?’ 

Bokuto sighed, he opened his phone and gave a quick response.

‘Yeah, sure’

Half an hour later kuroo was at the bokuto residence, the last time he had been there was when he took advantage of bokuto. He knocked on the door and was greeted by bokuto’s mother, she let the boy come in, closing the door behind him. However before she let him go into her son’s room she said one sentence.

“I hope you make things right with him” she muttered before walking into the kitchen. 

Kuroo walked into bokuto’s room and was greeted with a single wave, he sat next to the boy, and both sat in silence, until kuroo finally said it. 

“I’m sorry...about everything, I shouldn’t have token advantage of you, I should’ve never got you pregnant, I should’ve never made you lose our kids, I should’ve never done any of this to you” kuroo stated, bokuto sighed. 

“It’s fine, you could’ve just told me though...that you liked me, it wouldn’t have been such a big mess as it is now..” bokuto muttered, it was awkward between them, no doubt about it, but kuroo still liked the fact that the boy at least agreed to talk to him. 

“Yeah, sorry about that...I definitely should’ve told you, but I’m over it now” kuroo said, bokuto felt a bit hurt, he knew that the boy had someone else already, that he was planning for the future and that bokuto had just become part of his past. 

“Yeah, well...what college are you going too?” Bokuto asked, the cat sighed, before speaking.

“I was given the opportunity to go professional, so I’m taking it, I’ll be playing for one of Japan’s teams in a few months” bokuto’s eyes widened, he didn’t expect that, the boy had always discussed about how he wanted to study chemistry and be some sort of scientists, but this was way to weird. Bokuto saw how kuroo looked at his phone, he saw the name tag and it read ‘my everything <3’. 

“I’ll be going, bye bokuto” kuroo said, collecting his belongings and already reaching for the door, bokuto wanted to pull the alpha back to him, but he didn’t. 

“Bye” bokuto said, he heard the front door close, his mother came in and sat down next to her son, she leaned his head on her shoulder.

“Did you give yourself closure sweetie?” She asked, she knew the real reason why her son agreed to meet with the alpha, to see if there was anything left to salvage, to fight for.

“Yeah..he moved on...it’s time I do the same..” she kissed her son’s forehead and patted his stomach. 

“Let the wound turn into a scar, I promise good things will come your way once you begin to heal” He sighed, he felt tears roll down his face. His mother held him tighter.

“Y-yeah..it’s t-t-time f-for m-me..to m-m-move on..” bokuto stuttered out, it hurt, a lot, to see the person who showed him something different move on. But he knew he had to let go, there was nothing left to salvage, nothing left to fight for, so now he’ll fight for himself, by himself. Hopefully one day he’ll be seen as a strong omega, and not as the label he received from his peers.

‘Confused omega’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what’ll happen? What do you think happened after this? 
> 
> Also I forgot to mention this...t_ __ _________ 
> 
> Comment what you think the answer is, and I’ll confirm or deny, anyways I hope you enjoyed! :3


End file.
